The Day the Sky Turned Black
by jaa162
Summary: A young girl tries to hold her family together as they try to escape the invasion, but things get complicated when she begins to fall for a young soldier.
1. Invasion

**Author's Note: I saw Battle: LA a week ago (I live overseas) and thought it was awesome. But one of my favorite actors, Lucas Till, was barely in it. I caught 2 glimpses of him and then they (SPOILER ALERT!) killed him off! I was really upset about that, so I started planning this fanfiction. It follows the movie, but it will be my imagination mostly. His character's name in the film is Corporal Scott Grayston, so this is a Grayston/OC fanfic. I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short, but it will get longer as the chapters go along. So please enjoy Chapter 1!**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was something straight out of _War of the Worlds. _Meteors were crashing down along the coastline, and people were screaming, running, and hopping into their cars.

"Layla, what are those things falling out of the sky?" my little brother, Johnny, asked me from the backseat as I turned the corner. At ten years old, he was very perceptive as well as smart, so nothing could get past him.

I quickly glanced back into his big brown eyes, and turned forward again.

"Um, I don't know, but it's not good, that I know for sure," I answered back.

Just then, my cell phone rang, and dad's name came up on the caller ID.

"Layla, where are you? Is Johnny with you?"my dad asked frantically.

"Yes, I just picked him up from school. Dad, what is going on?"

"Layla, honey, I need you both to come to the police department. They are saying that an alien invasion is happening, and they won't hesitate to kill. Joe and Hector are here already, so please hurry," my dad urged. But there was something else there in his voice, like he was trying to hold back tears.

I turned the corner and asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Dad sniffled and mumbled, "Your aunt, Sasha, is dead. She was killed by gunfire this morning."

I nearly swerved off the road when I heard that. Tears formed in my eyes, but I wiped them away before Carter could see them.

"Look, dad, we'll be there in about 10 minutes, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. I gotta go. Bye."

I put my phone back into the cup holder and took deep breaths to keep my composure. I just couldn't believe that my aunt had died. She was the rock of the family, and kept everything together when our mom died. Now, I had to step up to the plate, and become the glue to keep everything from falling apart.

**AN: Once again I'm sorry this was short, but my graduation is this week so I haven't had a lot of time to make it longer. But I'm thinking that the Marines will show up by chp 2 or 3. Please Review!**


	2. Waiting for Heaven

**Chapter 2**-Waiting

**Scott's Pov**

Why is life unfair sometimes?

Why do strange things happen?

Can some good things come out of bad things?

I don't know, but that's what was going through my mind as the rest of our unit and I watched the invasion on television. Aliens were attacking us, with advanced weaponry, but no one knew why just yet.

All those innocent people, blown to ashes. It was terrifying and heart wrenching, but I knew that all my training was going to be put to good use.

Soon, the orders were given, and my unit was to head off to a LAPD station to find civilians before the bombing at 1930 hours.

The head of our unit was Second Lieutenant Martinez, followed by Staff Sergeant Nantz. I could tell that Lockett didn't like the idea, but unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter.

"Let's move, men!" Martinez barked.

We all hustled into the helicopter and proceeded to make our way toward Santa Monica.

(…)

**Layla's POV**

The past few hours of my life went by so quickly that I could barely remember them. I could only remember in brief flashes.

My dad's scared face, Uncle Joe holding Hector, people screaming, explosions in the distance…

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. There were only a few of us left alive, and my Uncle Joe had managed to send an emergency call using the radio my dad left him. My dad forced us into the bunker behind his office so that even if he didn't survive, the rest of us could still have a chance.

My dad…

The tears came back again, but I sobbed in silence since Hector, Carter, and two other children, Kirsten and Amy, were sleeping.

Michele, their aunt, was sitting in the corner nearby with her hands wrapped around her knees and her head in her lap.

From what I gathered, she was a veterinarian, and an all-round nice woman put into a difficult situation like the rest of us.

Uncle Joe was sitting by Hector with his flashlight, trying to find the signal again. Carter was bundled up beside me, dried tears still fresh on his tan cheeks.

I ran my fingers through his soft curls and kissed his forehead. "_No matter what_ _happens, I will make sure that you make it out of here safe_," I whispered in his ear.

"Anything yet?" I asked Joe.

He shook his head and continued to fiddle with the buttons on the radio. The ground slightly shook, and I held Carter closer to me.

All of a sudden, in the midst of the silence, there was a noise, and then voices and footsteps, coming closer and closer.

"U.S. Marines! U.S. Marines!" someone shouted.

Michele's head popped up, and the kids began to wake up. Joe and I exchanged glances of relief, and Carter sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The door to the bunker was pulled open, and a blinding light flooded the room.

"How many of you are there?" a man in a military uniform asked, frantic.

"Uh, there are seven of us. Four kids," Michele answered.

The man said something to another man behind him, and they began shuffling us out of the bunker. Carter grabbed my hand, and we followed the Marines outside, where a helicopter was waiting for us.

We all stopped as the helicopter began rising from the ground, and everyone panicked. Everyone began yelling and screaming, and Carter wrapped his arms around my waist in fear.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an alien aircraft shot a beam at the helicopter, blowing it to bits.

Someone grabbed me and shuffled me and Carter back inside the building for safety from the falling debris.

As we ran down the hallway, Carter started crying again, and I snatched my arm back.

I hugged him, and said, "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Joe appeared beside us in an instant, with Hector by his side. Hector hugged me, and Joe patted Carter's back to calm him down.

The Marines are in a slight daze since, from what I can hear, they had people on the chopper.

Carter breaks away from me and wipes his face with his Transformers t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down on the ground next to me, with Hector on my other side.

"So what happens now?" I asked Joe.

Joe sighed and replied, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. C'mon, Hector."

When Hector left with Joe, a Marine came and stood in his place. He looked young, around my age at least.

I guess he noticed me staring at him, so he turned around.

"You might want to take a picture, it'll last longer," he jokes.

Embarassed, obvious by my flaming cheeks, I remark, "Sure, why not? At least, I'll have something pleasant to look at while people get blown up."

His smile faded and there was hurt in his eyes. "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. I didn't mean it like that."

He sighed and shrugged. "It's fine. I'm Scott."

He put his hand out for me to shake. I took it and replied, "I'm Layla, and this is my brother, Carter. Over there, is my uncle Joe, and cousin, Hector."

I pointed down the hall where Joe was talking to some men, and Hector was sharing his nerd candy with the other kids.

"Well, at least you have your family with you. How long have you guys been here?"

"A few hours at the most. It's a long story. Maybe if we survive this, I might tell it to you."

He smiled a small smile at me, and Carter asked, "Are those things gonna kill us?"

"Don't worry, we're gonna make sure that that doesn't happen, okay?" Scott reassures him.

Suddenly, a loud bang went off and the Marines began shuffling us toward the back of the building.

"What's going on?" Carter whispered to Scott, who was in front of us.

"We're going to get you out of here," he answered.

**AN: A long overdue chapter 2! I wrote this inbetween classes ( a growing habit of mine) at college, so it is not as good as I wanted it to be, but I wanna thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! Thanks! Please Review!**


	3. At a Loss

**AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews/alerts that I have been receiving! You guys are awesome, and I feel so loved! Here is the long overdue chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Soon, we were being ushered from the back of the building to a city bus that the soldiers were gonna use to get us out of the area. Once we were all inside, the bus began moving at a steady pace, not fast enough to attract the aliens, but not slow enough to get us out either.

The soldiers were scattered throughout the bus, with us 'civilians' in the middle. Carter nestled his head in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. Joe was in front of us, shielding Hector, and Scott was looking out of the window, intensely.

Despite all of the dirt and grime on his face, he still looked young and innocent, but the look in his sky-blue eyes were mature, like they had seen and experienced things I probably wouldn't understand. I realized that I was staring again, and glanced down at my shoes, but I swear that I saw Scott smirking out of the corner of my eye.

One of the leaders of the group was whispering into a radio, and suddenly, an alien ship started hovering over the bus. The bus stopped and everyone quieted immediately.

I pieced it together quickly, and whispered to Scott, "I think the aliens can tap into the radio. I think that's why the ship is following us. They can hear us…"

Scott looked confused, but then realization dawned on his face. He turned to another soldier and repeated what I had just told him. I held Carter tighter as the Marine who found us took the radio and bolted out of the bus.

Everyone started freaking out, and Joe looked at me questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders and adjusted myself so I could look out of the window.

I couldn't see much because some debris was blocking my way. I slumped down and everyone screamed when a loud BOOM came out of nowhere. Instinctively, I shielded Carter, and felt someone slam their body into mine.

There was a loud crash, and everyone looked at each other with confusion. I tried to move, but someone was hovering over me. It was Scott.

I raised my eyebrows at him and cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned to me and noticed the position that we were in. "Oops, sorry. Reflex," he mumbled. I noticed the slight pink coloring of his cheeks.

Xxx

Apparantly, the Marine had figured out what I had, and had used the radio to distract the alien ship long enough to take it down with a grenade.

Now, we were on the outskirts of the city, maneuvering past debris and blown-up cars on an off ramp. Carter held my hand and hummed quietly to himself. I realized that it was an old lullaby that our mom used to sing to us.

My heart ached at the memory of our parents, but I had to be strong, so I held back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Scott, the ever-observer, noticed and mouthed, "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled sadly.

Everyone groaned when the bus started shaking and we stopped suddenly. Unfortunately for us, we were out of off ramp, and there were a few aliens nearby. Talk about being between 'a rock and a hard place!'

"What are we going to do now?" I whispered to Scott.

Xxx

"Layla, can you hear me? Layla!" Scott yelled at me as he shook my limp body. I was curled up in a ball, trying to erase the most recent memory from my mind.

A few hours ago, our bus became under attack and the soldiers spilt up into three groups: the first group was to fight off the aliens, the second group was to protect us, and the last group had climbed down below the off ramp to catch us as they rappelled us over it.

Everything was so chaotic and happened so fast that it just seems like a distant memory now. But one of the things I do remember quite clearly was when Uncle Joe spotted an alien nearby, picked up a gun from one of the fallen soldiers, and fired at it. Luckily, he killed it, but he got shot as well.

Then, I finished climbing over the side of the ramp and Scott caught me before I let go of the rope. I think I passed out after that…

I sighed and opened my eyes. It seemed as if we were in some kind of department store, and it was dark. Scott turned on a flashlight and stared at me with sad eyes.

"Is he…is he dead?" I asked, barely a whisper.

Scott shook his head and sat down next to me. "No, but it doesn't look good. I'm so sorry, Layla. I really am."

He leaned over and wiped the tears from my face. I took down my ponytail and put it back up in a loose bun.

Scott pulled a loose strand of hair back behind my ear and my face tingled from the touch. I looked at him, reached up, and took his hand. In the back of my mind, I felt as if we were breaking the rules a little, but I realized that we had crossed that line a long time ago.

I glanced around and Scott, never breaking his gaze from my face, said, "He's with your cousin and uncle up front. We're trying to do the best we can to find help soon. The airbase isn't that far from here."

"What if the aliens have already blown it up? I mean, think about it…"

"That's what we're afraid of. While you were still unconscious, we were waiting for the bombs to drop, but nothing happened. We're trying to figure out what's going on. But we DO know that the aliens are here for our natural resources, that's why they're taking over."

"So, they traveled across the universe for some water? What the hell?"

Scott snickered and continued, "It's a little more than just thirst. They use water like we use oil for cars. It's their fuel."

"Oh, that makes sense. Scott, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is your family?"

Scott tensed up, and I knew immediately that it was a sensitive subject for him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No," he spoke up, "it's just that I never really had a family. The thing is…my mom gave me up when I was a baby. Since then, I lived in foster home after foster home. The last foster home I lived in, my foster mom's dad had been a Sergeant in the Army, and since I was about to be eighteen, he encouraged me to join the military, so I did."

I rested my head on his shoulder and asked, "How do you feel about it now?"

"I could do without the aliens and such, but it's still the best decision I ever made," he replied confidently. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

I smiled back and noticed how close our faces were. Scott's face began to get closer and closer, and my breath hitched in my throat. Suddenly, someone opened the door at the end of the hallway we were in, and Carter was there, staring at us.

I blushed in embarrassment, and stood up a little too quickly. Scott sighed and followed me down the hallway. I took Carter's hand and he led me to the room where Uncle Joe was resting. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, and he was wrapped up in a thick bundle of blankets.

Joe smiled when he saw me, but then he glanced between me and Scott, like he knew something was going on. He smiled even wider and motioned for us to come beside him.

I knelt down next to Hector and wrapped my arm around him. He turned and sobbed silently into my shoulder. I held my tears in, trying to stay strong for the boys. I grabbed Joe's hand with my free one and smiled sadly at his weak state.

"Layla, I think we both know that I'm not going to make it," he said in a weak voice, "But you will."

"Joe, I don't think I can do this by myself. I'm not even twenty years old yet," I mumbled.

He shook his head at me. "Layla, you are one of the strongest young women I know. Just like your mother and aunt were. You can do this, I know you can. You just have to be brave and believe that you are strong."

I nodded. "Okay. I will…try."

Then, Joe turned to Scott, whom I hadn't realized was still standing in the background, and said, "Young man, can you make me a promise?"

Scott nodded, "Anything."

"Just promise me that you'll get my family out of here."

Scott paused but then he replied, "I promise, with all my heart."

"Good, I'm trusting you, both of you, with all that I have left in the entire world."

Joe squeezed my hand and whispered so that only I could hear, "He seems like a nice boy, don't let him get away, okay?"

I blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Layla. I might be dying, but I'm not dead yet."

I giggled a little and shook my head. "I love you, Uncle Joe."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

Hector shifted out of my arms and hugged Joe. " I love you, Daddy."

Carter took Joe's other hand and also said, "I love you."

By then, Scott had informed me that we were getting to go on the move again.

**AN: So yeah, this chapter is like WAAAYYY overdue, I know. But college and other aspects of my life have kept me busy. Plus, I had slight writer's block for a while. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't want to stay on the action parts, as that's what's the movie is for, so I just summed it up so that I could move on to the romance parts. I know I ended this chapter kinda sad but the next chapter will have a bit more romance to balance it out (for those who know what's coming). Anyways, please review!**


	4. Sing Me to Sleep

When we finally reached Santa Monica Airport, most of it was wiped out. Bodies were everywhere, buildings, planes, and debris were in flames, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

The soldiers were dragging Joe's body, which was getting paler by the minute, and I was holding Carter's hand as we walked behind them. Hector held Scott's hand and it broke my heart to see him trying so hard to stay strong.

We found cover in one of the buildings that had not been completely damaged, and they took Joe into a back room. Hector let go of Scott's hand and followed. Carter looked at me, and I let him go after Hector.

Scott went to go talk to the medical officer, and I went over to Michelle and the girls. "I'm so sorry, Layla. I really am," Michelle said in a low voice.

"I know. But it was bound to happen to one of us. I think I've seen enough movies to know that aliens don't play nice, anyways. People die every day. It just so happens that today I lost everybody all at once."

Michelle put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't say that. You have lost people, yes, but you still have Carter and Hector. And I'm here for you, too."

I smiled a sad smile, which Michelle returned. At this moment, she reminded me of my mother, since that was exactly what my mom would say at a time like this.

"You'll make a great mom, someday," I smiled.

Michelle chuckled and replied, "Thanks, but I'm not so sure if that is even happening anytime soon."

I was about to open my mouth to say something else, when Scott called me. I wandered toward the back and found him hovering in the doorway to the room Joe was in.

His helmet was off and some of the dirt and blood off of his face had been removed. I couldn't make out what color his hair was since there was so much dirt in it and it was so dark, but I was pretty sure that it might be blond.

I smiled when I saw him and he noticed my presence.

"Hey," he smiled at me with sad eyes. He looked as if he pitied me, which made me heart drop.

I bit my lip. I didn't want his damn pity. "Hey, how is he?"

He sighed and ruffled his hair to shake some of the dirt out. "I'm gonna be honest and say that he's not gonna make it, Layla. I'm so sorry."

He reached out to touch my arm, but I snatched it back from his grip. Tears began to well in my eyes and my stomach was in knots. Scott seemed taken aback by my coldness, but he sighed as if he understood what I was going through.

Then, I heard the sobs of my brother and cousin, and knew that we had lost Joe forever.

I was on my own now.

I had to look after two young boys, with no help at all.

Xxx

I wanted to be alone, so I took off toward the back of the building where no one would see me cry. I just let everything that I had been holding in-losing my dad and uncle, all of the innocent people that had been killed, my growing feelings for Scott- just spill out into my sobs.

After a while, I heard footsteps approach and I yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The footsteps stopped for a moment, but then they slowly started up again. I felt someone sit beside me, and wrap their arms around me. I shifted into their lap, and felt the fabric of Scott's uniform.

I clutched his chest and continued to sob onto him. Scott patted my back and hummed softly.

The melody of his humming reminded me of a song, so I began to sing softly:

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I'm tired and I..  
>I want to go to bed<em>

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>And then leave me alone.  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone.  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know,  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go._

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore.<em>

_Sing to me,  
>Sing to me,<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore.<em>

_Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know,<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go.<em>

_(ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<em>

_(oooooooahhhhhhh)_

_There is another world  
>There is a better world<br>Well, there must be.  
>Ohhhhh, there must be.<em>

_There is another world.  
>There is a better world.<em>

I think I drifted off to sleep after a while, and Scott must've followed shortly after, because soon there was some rumbling and yelling that awoke us.

I wiped my face and stared up into Scott's dazzling blue eyes. I didn't know what kind of emotions that were flowing through them, so I asked, "What are you thinking?"

"That you're the strongest, fierciest, smartest, and most beautiful girl I have ever met," he replied confidently.

I frowned, "We've only known each other for about a day, Scott."

He nodded, " I know, but you can learn a lot about a person when you go through as many near-death experiences as we've had."

I shifted out of Scott's lap and stood up. Scott stood up and looked down at his feet, suddenly shy. I dusted myself off and then hugged him tightly.

When I was about to pull back, Scott leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was very brief, but also sweet and gentle.

I felt myself smile and things began to look up.

**AN: I just want to say that this I won't be able to update this fic until next week, since finals will be over for me. But thanks so much for the reviews/fav/ alerts! Keep Reviewing! The song is Asleep by the Smiths, but I like the Sucker Punch version a little better.**


	5. Don't Forget to Set Fire to the Rain

**AN:Thank you guys once again for the wonderful reviews/fav/story alerts! This chapter is my favorite, but also kinda sad, too. The title of this chapter is a mash-up of the songs I used in it, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Enjoy…**

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

When we joined the others, everyone was collecting supplies and reloading their guns. I found Carter and Hector by Michelle, eating some canned fruit. Scott had to go reconvene with his unit, but kissed my forehead before leaving me.

I sighed, wondering if we really had a real future after this was over. It would take years to clean up the mess the aliens left behind, once there was a solution to defeat them (if there even was one), and I probably wouldn't see Scott for a long time. Suddenly, my heart felt heavy and weak.

I snapped out of it and went over to check up on the boys. Both of their eyes were red from crying and their cheeks were stained with dried tears. But Hector had a determined look in his eyes, and I smiled weakly at him.

Carter noticed my return and handed the can back to Hector. Then, he got up and hugged me. Scott returned back to me with a sad, but hopeful look on his face. It was a very contradictory facial expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We managed to get in contact with Echo Company, and we will be heading to an alternate extraction point in a few minutes. We're going to be shipped out by helicopter, but once we get to the base, I…"

Scott was interrupted when a few soldiers came over and grabbed my arm and Carter's, and began shuffling us into a tank. Michelle, Hector, and the girls were already inside, with some of the soldiers.

"SCOTT!" I yelled, but the door was shut in my face.

Carter stroked my back to comfort me, and I wrapped my arms around my legs as the tank started moving. It was a bumpy ride, since we ran into a small scuffle of the aliens, but luckily, we managed to make it out unscathed.

I bit my lip as I hoped Scott, who was in the Humvee behind us with the rest of his unit, was okay and still following us. The tank shook again, and I went to my happy place, where there were no aliens, just Scott and me.

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

The tank stopped and I heard the sound of a helicopter. The kids perked up and were actually smiling, which in turn, made Michelle and I smile also. Then, the tank's door opened again, and we were quickly pulled out and pushed into the helicopter.

Carter and Hector sat close to me on both sides, with Michelle and the girls in front of us. I looked around for Scott, worry written clearly on my face, but then to my relief, he jumped inside next to Michelle as the helicopter rose from the ground.

Scott beamed at me, happy that finally leaving LA. I hugged the boys tightly to my chest, but then, we screamed when the helicopter started shaking and descending rapidly.

Suddenly, we were level again, and we all stared in shock at the mass destruction of the city. There was some mumbling and then, all of a sudden, someone dropped out of the helicopter. I was so busy staring at Scott that I almost missed it.

Scott looked down at the ground and said, well more like yelled, "It's my commanding officer. He's going back to take down the aliens. We can't let him go alone. I-I have to go with him, Layla!"

I wanted to scream "NO!" at the top of my lungs, but I knew that it would fall on deaf ears. Scott had already made up his mind, I could tell, and I wasn't, I couldn't, stop him. The rest of his unit were already climbing out of the helicopter, some watching us in with curiousity before disappearing from sight.

I sighed, leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "Then, go, Scott."

_We had it all, we were just about to fall,_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget us_

Scott inched closer and kissed me passionately on the lips. Tears were threatening to spill over, and I said, "Don't forget me, Scott."

"Never. Hector, Carter, take care of your sister and each other. Your dad would have been so proud of you," was the last thing he said before climbing out of the helicopter.

I didn't dare look back at him, but instead etched his crystal blue eyes in my memory. Then, I sobbed the whole way to the base.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

**AN: I know, you probably hate me now for separating our beloved Scott and Layla, but it was coming eventually. But don't worry, they will be reunited soon, there will be at least 2-3 more chapters before it ends…Please don't hate me too much to review…**


	6. Sanctuary

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The holidays had me crazy busy, and then I went out of town for a while. But now I'm back, but tomorrow I start my new semester of college. Yay!**

When we reached the base a few hours later, we learned that we were about 30 miles outside of Las Vegas. The war with the aliens however was still going on on the coasts so moving inland was the safest thing right now.

After we landed, the pilot told us to go to processing so that we could get checked by a doctor, and get clothing and food. When we found the tent, we were looking for, and a tall man with a clipboard greeted us.

"Hello, there. I see that you have made it safely?" the man asked. Michelle and I nodded.

"Alright then. Names?"

I spoke up, "Um, Hector and Carter Rincon, and my name is Layla Rincon. No, no… Layla Rincon-Grayston." Michelle and the boys turned to look at me in surprise. I just shrugged. I didn't know if Scott was alive or dead at this point, but I wouldn't let the memory of him die either.

Soon after, we went off to see the doctors, and the kids, Michelle, and I were deemed , they took us into an empty tent with 6 cots inside.

"Well, this looks…roomy," Michelle commented.

Xxx

A few days later, a turning point in the war came when the unit that rescued us, Scott's unit in fact, had discovered how to take down the aliens.

Apparently, if you took out the aliens' command center, you rendered them basically powerless. Now, countries all over the world were following suit, so the war was to end sooner rather than later.

I was glad to hear of it, but I was still worried about Scott, though. We hadn't really heard anything about Scott and the other soldiers, but I figured that they were out there, still fighting.

Life on the base wasn't all that bad either. We had clean clothes, food, and water at least. After a while, some of the refugees, who were also teachers, had decided to set up some tents at the back of the base, and turn it into a makeshift school.

So, every morning, Michelle and I woke up the kids, got them dressed and fed, and walked them to the "school". Then, Michelle would go off and help the other vetenarians with the injured animals and pets. Meanwhile, I would volunteer to help with in the "kitchen", cleaning pots and pans, and prepping for lunch and dinner.

xxx

One day, though, I got a phone call from another base. I took the satellite phone from my new friend, Patricia, and said, "Hello?"

"Guess who?"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest at the sound of his voice. It was still the way I remembered it, but a little more ragged, like he had been to hell and back, but maybe he had.

"SCOTT! IS THAT YOU? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" I screamed, unable to contain myself.

He laughed, "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you know how I was, but you know, I was out there fighting."

"I know. I saw what you guys did. It has been all over the news. Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. We were ambushed, and I got a little banged up. My arm is broken, and I have two fractured ribs, but I'm okay. I missed you so much, I had to hear your voice."

"You have no idea. He wouldn't stop talking about you and the boys. Even in his sleep," another male voice interrupted, laughing.

I chuckled, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Imlay. He broke his leg, and he's in the bed next to me. Uh, you're on speakerphone."

"Yeah, that's right, so no dirty talk, you two," Imlay joked.

"Well, he seems to be in a good mood," I laughed.

"Yeah, but it might be from all of the drugs in his system. Anyways, how are you and the boys? How's Michelle?"

"Oh, we're good. Michelle finally got in touch with her sister and son-in-law. They're still in Hawaii, but they're okay. The boys are doing better, too. We've been seeing a family grieving counselor on the base, so everyday gets a little better. They have their good days and bad days, and so do I sometimes."

"That's good. So any future plans?"

"Well, I have been doing some research, and found out that my mom's sister lives in Alabama. She hasn't talked to us since my mom's funeral, but I managed to contact her. She lives in Montgomery now, with her new husband. She…wants us to come and live with her."

There was a long pause, but then, I heard Scott sigh, "If that's what you want to do, then that's your choice. You and the boys need to be with your family."

"But I want to be with you," I whined.

"So do I, but the war still isn't over yet. Not completely. Once I recover, I'm going right back out there to fight. They destroyed your family, and they are the reason why we are separted from each other. I'm not gonna stop until they're gone for good. It's my job, Layla."

I twirled a piece of my hair absentmindedly, and said, "You're right. But will I get to see you again?"

"I can't promise you, but I can say that I will try. I will try to do everything I can to see you again."

"Okay."

We talked for a little while longer, but then the drugs Scott had to take started kicking in and I had to hang up.

Patricia took the phone away and stared at me. "What?" I shrugged in an innocent manner.

She smiled mischievously, "Nothing, nothing…"

**AN: Please Review!**


	7. Reunited

**AN: So here's Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy! (And I hope that it's not too sappy and corny, because I was very inspired by the movie **_**Dear John**_** for this one.)**

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_-Snow Patrol "Set Fire to the Third Bar"_

_**A year later…**_

"Layla, did you make sure that the boys did their homework?" my aunt, Teresa, asked me from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did, and they're out playing in the backyard," I answered back from my seat at the desk in the living room.

So much had changed in the past year that sometimes I barely believed that it happened. We had finally won the war against the aliens, but now the military and volunteering civilians were cleaning up debris, looking for survivors, and trying to salvage what was left of the coasts.

Because of this, more and more people began showing up at the base, so the military began asking people to go and stay with relatives that lived inland. My aunt, Teresa, and her husband, Mike, lived in Montgomery, which had been untouched by the aliens, so the boys and I were sent to live with them.

I still kept in touch with Michelle, who now lived in Las Vegas with her sister, brother-in-law, and her nieces. She had started working at a new vet clinic, and the girls were doing very well in school. However, they still had to go to therapy, like the boys, since they still had nightmares from our time in LA.

I was trying to cope myself, often wondering where Scott was. I still loved him, and missed him terribly, and so did Carter and Hector. My aunt and uncle were really helpful with the kids, though, so that made it a little easier.

Time to time, I got a phone call or email from him, but it would be very vague and brief. The last email I got from him, he said that he was in New York. _That was 4 months ago_.

I haven't heard from him since then. So I kept myself busy by taking online classes, working with my aunt in her flower shop, and taking care of my brother and cousin. I also befriended a girl my age next door named Carmen. She was half-Puerto Rican, really sweet, and full of energy.

As I finished my essay for my English class, Teresa let Carmen in and she sat in the stool beside me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just finishing my essay. Do you want to catch that new Tom Cruise movie? I heard it was good."

"Sure, but maybe later. Actually, I came by because there's someone you need to meet," Carmen said grinning.

"Oh no, not _another _blind date, Carmen!" I whined. She was always trying to set me up with someone. I always turned them down.

She grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the chair. I groaned, fighting against her. I didn't want to meet a guy, dressed like this. My hair was in a messy ponytail, and I was wearing sweats and a tank top.

"You'll like him, trust me," Carmen said as she opened the door.

"I mean it, Carmen; I do not-"That's when all of the air flew out of my lungs. Because he was there, standing at the end of the walkway in front of the house.

**Scott's POV**

Layla just froze on the spot when she saw me. Her mouth was open, and her beautiful brown eyes were staring straight into my blue ones. She looked a little dishelmed, but still as beautiful as I remembered.

I smiled, nervously, unsure of what she was thinking. _Did she want me here? Should I just turn around and leave? Was she already seeing_ _someone else?_ I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say to her.

Her friend, Carmen, the one whose house I went to by mistake, glanced between us. She sighed and decided to break the ice. "Layla, isn't this the Scott that you told me about? You are Scott, right?" She turned to me.

I nodded and turned back to Layla.

Layla shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just in shock. Is it really you? Or… am I dead?"

I stepped forward as she stepped out onto the porch. I chuckled, "No, you're not dead. I'm really here."

When we were standing right in front of each other, she reached out her hand and briefly touched my arm. I took her hands and intertwined them with mine.

She smiled, "It is you. You came back. Why?"

"Because I missed you, Layla. The worst part was that I didn't have a picture of you, so I had to go off of my memory in order to see your face every day. I didn't know that missing you would hurt so badly."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I never wanted to let her go. Then, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Layla Rincon-Grayston."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I love you, too."

Her lips met mine in a kiss, and heard the sound of a car honk behind us. Imlay and his girlfriend wolf-whistled from the rental car and Layla blushed.

"You brought him here?" Layla asked.

"Who do you think drove me here from the airport?"

Layla laughed and soon, we heard the high-pitched yells of two little boys. "Scott! Scott! You're back!" Carter and Hector yelled as they nearly tackled me and Layla.

A woman, who vaguely resembled Layla, walked out and grinned at us. I guessed that it was Layla's aunt.

After a long group hug, I pulled Layla down the steps and looked over at Imlay, who was standing off to the side. He smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath and asked, "So, Layla Rincon-Grayston? Really?"

She blushed, embarrassed. "Well, I was sad, and I thought you might be dead. I know, very a la _Titanic_, huh?"

I smiled, "I like it. But…I was thinking that if you wanted, we could make it official."

She looked at me questioningly. "What are you talking about, Scott?"

Imlay handed me the box from his jeans pocket and I got down on one knee. All the girls gasped, and Layla's mouth fell open…again.

"Layla, I love you, more than anything else in the world. I've been through hell and back to find you and be with you. So, will you marry me?" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

She started nodding her head before the words came out. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Everyone cheered and Layla started jumping up and down with excitement.

Then, she jumped on top of me, and we both fell onto the grass laughing our heads off. I slipped the ring onto her finger, and she looked at it approving.

I leaned over, lightly kissed her lips, and wrapped my arms around her.

**AN: Yay! They're getting married! The next chapter will be the last one of this story. I wish it could go on, but all good things must come to an end. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, and fav/story alerts! Please review!**


	8. A Thousand Years

My dress was an ivory Charmeuse Side-Drape Gown with a champagne-colored sash that wrapped around my waist. My hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and curls framed my face. Pink and white flowers were placed on the side of my head as well. When I started dress shopping, I wanted a veil, but then decided against it.

I looked outside the window of my 'dressing room', which was really the guest bedroom of the manor. One of Mike's clients graciously offered to host the wedding here in the backyard, and the reception was to take place under a tent near a lake on another property.

I had waited for this moment my entire life, and yet my father wasn't here to walk me down the aisle and give me away. Instead, Mike had offered to do it, and I accepted since he was an overall good guy.

There was a knock on the door, and Mike peeked in. "Wow, you look so beautiful, Layla. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you ever for this?" I mumbled as we walked down the long hallway that led to the stairs, and then into the giant room where the ceremony was.

Teresa was waiting for us, and motioned with her hand to start the music. I heard everyone stand and took a deep breath. Teresa patted my hand and came to stand on my other side. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said as it took everything in me to keep from crying. We descended down the stairs and my heart started beating rapidly.

The room was lit with candles and flowers everywhere, and long blue drapes were hung all along the walls. At my request, the aisle was also decorated with white rose petals. When we reached the aisle, I didn't look anywhere, except at Scott.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

It took everything in me to keep from taking off and running up the aisle to Scott. Teresa looked at me and whispered, "Don't even think about it."

Mike and I giggled, but proceeded to walk. Scott held out his hands, and I gave my bouquet to Teresa before taking them. The minister started the ceremony, but I barely listened to what he was saying.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

The rest was a blur, even though I did begin to tear up a little when Scott and I exchanged our vows. Scott started tearing up too, and I smiled at the boys, who were sitting with Teresa and Mike..

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister said in a booming voice. When we kissed, the music started again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When we broke apart, I grinned at him. "Did you pick this song?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it reminded me of us," he whispered back.

"I love you," I said a little louder as we walked out of the room.

"I love you, too."

**The End**

**AN: Well, thank you guys! It was great writing this story. I am really glad people like it. Thanks!**


End file.
